Everything will be fine
by brookeljames
Summary: Johanna meets Katniss on the roof the night before the Quarter Quell.


"Girl on fire, what's up?"

Katniss looked up from her seat on the rooftop wall to see the tree girl from district seven. Mason. "What do you want? To drop your freaking dress again?"

"Well if that's what you want" Johanna shrugged, reaching around her back for her zipper.

"Hey, wow no! No, that's not what I want" Katniss said, holding up her hands as a indication to stop "What do you want?"

"This isn't your room you know? I can come up here if I want"

"Fine, whatever. Take a seat"

"Have you ever though about jumping over this?"

"There's no point. The last time I was here I got angry and Peeta an threw an apple over the edge and after a few seconds it flew back up and smacked him square in the face"

Johanna laughed and Katniss just looked at her. She hadn't intended on being funny.

"So how're you doing? About tomorrow?"

"Fine"

"Not much of a talker, huh?"

"No offense but I don't feel like making friends with someone I could potentially have to kill"

"How many people did you actually kill last year? I mean I can remember two"

"It was more than two..."

"But I remember you never actually killed any with your bare hands like everyone else does"

"What are you talking about? I shot two people, dropping killer bees on more"

"Ok, let me rephrase that. You never killed anyone out of cold blood. You dropped that Tracker jacker nest to get Rue and yourself away from that arrogant douche, Capo, was it? And you shot that other guy because of what he did to Rue. And the shot you took at Capo didn't kill him the mutts did"

"His name was Cato and what is all this? Are you trying to make me feel better about myself?"

"Not at all, this is my way of having a conversation with you"

"Fine, I'll bite. How many did _you_ kill?"

"Four"

"And that doesn't bother you?"

"Are you kidding? I fucking killed people, of course it bothers me"

"Then how do you deal with it?"

"I wake up screaming halfway through the night"

"How did you do it?" Katniss asked, turning to face Johanna

"You weren't watching?"

Katniss shook her head "No, my mom was and probably my sister to but I spend 99 percent of my time in the woods during the games"

"I killed two with my axe, one I kicked off the top off a tree and he landed right on his neck. I can still hear the snapping noise in my head, no matter how hard I try it doesn't go away. And I drowned one, I held her head under the water with my bare hands. She was only about twelve years old and I..."

"Hey, you had to right? We all did" Katniss said, taking a hold of Johanna's closest hand

"You can say that as much as you want but does that make you feel any less awful?" Johanna asked, looking up at the younger girls and tightened her grip around her hand.

"No, not at all. It's been, what? Six years since you where in your games right?"

"Six years, yea"

"And you still wake up half way though the night?"

"That never stops. The oldest victor in seven, he's around eighty and he still has nightmares. Sometimes I think the kids that died in the games are the lucky ones"

"How?"

"They die"

"You consider that lucky?"

"Yea. They're at peace but we have to live with this for the rest of our lives. The weight of killing people, watching people die. For you, watching Rue die"

"Rue was my competitor"

"Oh fuck off. I watched it, Katniss. You broke down after that little girl died, I was crying a little to. That reminded you a little to much of how Prim could have ended up if she had went into the area like originally intended"

"Do you have anyone back in seven?"

"No one but you, you have a full clan waiting for you back there in twelve, huh?"

"Hopefully"

"What do you mean hopefully?" Katniss just shook her head "Snow? He threatened you, didn't he?"

"How did you k..."

"He did the same to me. Said I better make this end kill more exciting than my end kill the first time _'or else'_ but I don't have anything for him to take"

"Your life?"

"He'd be doing me a favore taking my life"

"Don't say that"

"Are you saying you don't feel the same sometimes? Even with your family I bet you still have those moments where you're like_ 'this place would probably be so much better without me'"_

"Once or twice"

"Exactly, now think about that but without that baby sister of yours or Bread boy. Think about if you had_ nothing_"

"I probably would have died in my games if I had nothing"

"Katniss, there you are" Peeta sighed, looking from Katniss to Johanna "Johanna, right?"

"Uhuuh"

Peeta nodded, looking back to Katniss "What're you doing up here?"

"Just needed some air. Why're you here?"

"Making sure you weren't alone but since you have Johanna I'm just going to go back to bed"

"So what's his deal?"

"His _deal_?"

"Well, yes. Is he gay, straight, all of the above. What?"

"Straight"

"How are you sure?"

"Because he's dating me"

Johanna laugh "That relationship is about as real as snows liking towards you"

"I don't know..."

"Give it up brainless. The dude is clearly gay and you had a right eyeful yesterday to"

"Wow, you can go from zero to jackass in under a second"

"Come on, we'd better get to bed to"

Katniss groaned as she got to her feet and headed for the elevator.

"You know I could come keep you company tonight" Johanna said as Katniss left the elevator on the twelfth floor "Might keep the nightmares at bay"

"Is that for you or for me?"

"Both"

"As nice of an offer as that is I don't think it's a good idea"

"Why? I'll let you be the big spoon if that's what you want"

"No, I'm talking about the fact that we will be enemies tomorrow"

"Well that's tomorrow and tonight I don't actually hate you"

"Good night, Johanna. And if you do have a nightmare you're more than welcome to come down then"

"Hold you to that, brainless"

"Night" Katniss mumbled before going into her room.

* * *

Katniss was woken up a few hours later by the bed dipping behind her. At first she figured it was just he prep team but then she wondered why the hell they we're getting into bed with her.

Turning, Katniss frowned when she saw Johanna laying behind her "Johanna?"

"Hi"

"Hey, have you been crying?" Katniss turned to her other side, brushing the hair out of Johanna's face.

"No"

"Then why're your eyes all puffy? Are you ok?"

"Fine, just a bad dream" Johanna said, her eyes fluttering closed when Katniss dragged her nails over her scalp.

"You want to..."

"No, I do _not_ want to talk about it. It doesn't help, not in the slightest"

Katniss nodded because it was true, talking never helped "Come here" Katniss mumbled, pulling Johanna down so that the girls head was resting on her shoulder as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"We have to go back in there tomorrow. Do it all over again"

"I know" Katniss whispered into the older girls hair.

"I wish I'd ran when I had the chance. As soon as I heard the twist for the Quarter Quell I _knew_ I was going to be chosen, i had to have been I'm the last living female victor, so I was ready for taking to the wood"

"So was I"

Johanna frowned, looking up at Katniss "Really? And leave your family behind?"

"No, I was going to take them with me"

Johanna laughed "That's ridiculous, you wouldn't have gotten ten miles"

"I know but Snow had backed me into a corner. My first instinct was to run"

"I know the feeling. I think he has all of us terrified because he knows most, if not all, of the districts are ready and willing to rebel"

"Because of me"

"No, you brought it to the surface, yes but it's been a long time coming"

"You think?"

"There's been talk of it for a good few years in seven. I heard Blight, the man I can here with, talking about it a few months ago"

"Do you think they'll do it?"

"I think they could but only if all of the districts take part. I also think Snow didn't do himself a favor by throwing victors back into the area, I mean most of them are good friends with people on the Capitol"

"So you think they will turn against him to?"

"Some, yes. They won't like they their friends are in there and, for some reason, they love you"

"For some reason? You're saying that like you don't like me"

"I don't" Johanna said, grinning at Katniss.

"Good because I'm not really all that fond of you. Hang on, how did you even get up here? You have to put in a password"

"You didn't hide the password when you put it in earlier"

"You_ will_ get in trouble if Effy comes in here in the morning and you're here"

"I'm going into the Hunger Games tomorrow, how much more trouble could I get in?"

"Well I can't wait to hear Effy tomorrow"

"What do you think Lover boy would say? You being in bed with someone else?"

"Nothing. What's your plan?"

"For what?"

"The games"

"Stay alive as long as possible. I mean I can't plan for something that I know nothing about"

"You've been in the games before"

"Yes and it was the dessert landscape but this one could be totally different. What was yours? Forest, right?"

"Yea"

"And you know about forests, you were planing on living in one, but this year could be anything from barren desserts to a snowy waste land"

"Which would you rather?"

"Not sure. They both have there disadvantages"

"The most important thing is water and you would get that in the snow"

"You can't eat raw snow, it would burn and blister your mouth"

"I know but you can pack it into a bottle and hug it against your body, within an hour or two it would have melted"

"You're not as useless as you seem"

"I do have to know survival skills to last in twelve, you know"

"Hum" Johanna hummed, resting her head back against Katniss's shoulder.

"What time was it when you came down?"

"A little after twelve so not all that late"

"Do you think you'll be able to sleep again?"

"I'll try. Night, brainless" Johanna said, turned so that her back was to katniss.

"Goodnight"

* * *

After about and hour or two of tossing and turning on Johanna's part the lumberjack sighed, wrapping her arms lightly around Katiniss's waist.

"What're you doing?"

"Oh sorry, I thought you were asleep" Johanna mumbled about to take her arm away but Katniss grabbed her hand, lacing their fingers together.

"No. It's fine but the thinking I was asleep thing is creepy"

"So you're ok with this?"

Katniss nodded, wrapping Johanna's arm tighter around her waist.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you had a thing for me, Miss Everdeen"

"If I didn't know any better I'd say_ you_ had a thing for _me_, Mason"

"Maybe I do" Katniss frowned, turning I look at Johanna

"If this is some other way if trying to psych me out like in the left the other day it's not going to work"

"I wasn't trying to psych you out then and I'm not now"

"You're confusing. One minute you hate me the next minute this"

"I never hated you. I don't know where you go that idea from"

"_You_. You gave me that idea"

"How?"

"You just weren't nice to me"

"I'm not a naturally nice person"

"I'm still a little confused as to what is actually going on here"

Johana smiled, leaning down and brushing her lips lightly against Katniss's "Still confuse"

Katniss just nodded, unable to really speak.

Chuckling, Johanna brought her hands upto the girls cheeks and press her lips against hers for another few seconds.

"Still confused. Extremely"

Johanna laughed, leaning down and taking Katniss's bottom lip between hers before biting down on it, taking the opportunity to glide her tongue past the girls lips when she gasped.

Katniss just went with it, she felt to dizzy to do anything else, and ran her nails up and down Johanna's back.

"Who's next door?" Johanna whispered, pressing her lips against the other girls neck.

"Haymitch but he's passed out drunk and _nothing_ wakes him from that state"

Johanna nodded, sitting up and using her hands on the back of Katniss's neck to pull her up with her.

Johanna reconnected their lips and fumbled with the bottom of the stupid yellow silk shirts they gave you, pulling it over Katniss's head "I've never done this before"

Johanna pulled back to look at Katniss "How old are you again?"

"Seventeen, why?" Katniss breathed.

Johanna shook her head, huffing to catch the breath "You're underage"

"Yea, so?"

"I can't do this"

"Would it have been different if this wasn't my first time?"

"No. I couldn't take advantage of you"

"You aren't"

"Maybe not but I would feel like I had after"

Katniss nodded "Well thank you for not _not_ taking advantage of me"

Johanna laughed, falling down next to Katniss "Maybe we'd better sleep, we have to be up in about three hours"

Katniss nodded, grabbing her shirt and pulling it in before laying down next to Johanna who's instantly wrapped her arms around the younger girls waist "I'm sorry, I should have remembered you were only seventeen" Johanna mumbled, pressing her lips onto Katniss's head.

"Don't apologize"

Johanna nodded, resting her head on top of Katniss's head and closed her eyes, drifting to sleep quickly

* * *

"Katniss, Effy has been moaning for the last ten minutes why would you put us though t..." Haymitch started but stopped when he saw the duo wrapped up together on the bed "Well, now I'm glade Effy didn't just barge in"

"Haymitch, I don't want breakfast"

"Now, Peeta I can understand, maybe even Finnick but_ Johanna_? That's a bit of a surprise but I guess it explains so much"

"What do you want?"

"Not what I want, if I had the choice you would be here until you had to go to the arena but Effy wants you in the dining room"

Katniss groaned, her head falling into Johanna's neck making the older girl rest her hand in the back of her head and sighed into her hair.

"I'll be there in a bit"

Haymitch nodded "Staying out of trouble isn't really your strong point is it, sweetheart" the man murmured before walking out the room.

Johanna let out a groan "I hate this"

"Waking up next to me?"

"No, thats quite nice but i hate knowing that I'm going to be in that arena in a few hours"

"Yea, I hate that to"

"I'd better get down to seven before Blight comes and thinks I've done a runner"

Katniss nodded, sitting up on the edge of the bed and ran her hands over her face.

"Are you ok?" Johanna asked, sitting next to Katniss.

"Yea, I just can't believe I'm doing this again"

"Everything will be fine, alright?" Johanna wrapped her arm around Katniss's shoulder and pulled the girl into a hug "You'll be fine" The older girl mumbled against Katniss's head before pressing a lingering kiss on her temple "I'll probably see you later on, ok?"

"Oh yea, _probably_" Katniss said sarcastically, smiling up at Johanna as she stood to leave the room.

"I mean it ok? Don't worry, everything will be fine. I promise"

"You can't promise that"

"Well I am. See you out there, brainless" Johanna turned to leave the room but was stopped by Katniss grabbing her bicep.

"Uh, we, um..."

"Words really aren't your strong point are they, Everdeen?""

"Definitely not, so I'm not going to talk" Katniss put her hands on the back of Johanna's neck and pulled the girl towards her.

Johanna put her hands on the archers waist as their lips met.

"Katniss, seriously Effy is insuf... Why aren't you locking this door?!" the man huffed throwing his hands up and leaving the room mumbled "Explains so much"

"These doors lock?"

Johanna chuckled "It's that metal thing that you click to the right"

"I didn't know or I would have locked it"

"Its fine. See you in a few hours, brainless" Johanna turned and left the room and headed along to the elevator.

Katniss sighed, deciding to head along to the dining room because no one deserved to suffer Effy's moaning.

"Finally! I didn't think you were coming. The prep team are waiting"

And it begins again. The fighting. The running. The lack of sleep, food and water. The fear. _The hunger games._


End file.
